Brian and Stewie go to White Castle
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Brian cant say no to Lois. So he ends up babysitting. Again. First Family Guy fic!


My first ever Family Guy fic!

I went to White Castle yesterday and saw the cups that they had, and this idea just kind of came to me. Hope everyone likes it!

Notes at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not on Family Guy, or any of the shows being made fun of here.

X x x x x

Brian sat at the kitchen table waiting for Lois to finish cooking breakfast. He had plans for the day, but he never missed Lois' cooking. After he was done, he had his day all mapped out. Another busy day in the life of Brian Griffin.

As Lois cooked breakfast, the phone rang.

"Peter!" Lois called. "Could you get that for me?"

Peter sighed. "You know I would but uh... I kinda just got comfortable... your already standing... its kind of rude for you to ask..."

Stewie rolled his eyes. "Alright fat man, just stay there, we wouldn't want you to get off your fat ass and do something."

Lois looked darkly at both of them as she ran to the phone.

"Don't talk like that Stewie.. even if you do have a point."

Lois grabbed the phone.

"Hello? ... Hi mom... What? Oh my God! I'll be right there!"

Lois turned around to Peter.

"Peter! My father had a heart attack! We need to go there!"

Peter gasped. "Oh my God! He had a heart attack? This is worse than that time... uh... theres gotta be something that its worse than... maybe its better than something..."

"PETER!" Lois yelled, getting aggravated. "WE NEED TO GO!"

"Alright alright I'll call off. I'll get Stewie ready and we can leave."

Stewie did NOT want to go.

"Wait!" Stewie said. "I don't... feel so good..." He fake coughed and made it seem like he was really sick.

Lois, who was too upset, didn't realize he was faking.

"Oh... But the kids already went to school... Brian, could you watch Stewie?"

Brian new Stewie was faking, Yet, there was no way he was going to say no to Lois. If it was a normal day he couldn't. Being that her father had a heart attack, He couldn't even think twice.

"Sure Lois. You just take care of your father."

Lois gave Brian a pat on the head, and then continued to get ready.

"I'm sorry about breakfast Brian."

"It's fine! Go go!"

"Thank you, Bye!"

Peter was right behind Lois. "You know Lois... I don't feel that well either."

Lois shook her head. And kept walking.

Peter followed.

Stewie laughed at him after he was gone.

"What a dumb ass! How is that man my father? Remember when he was on that game show?"

x x x x x x x x

"Welcome back to Are You Smarter Than A Kindergartener! Peter... This is your fourth question... all your helps are gone... What category?"

Peter looks at the student, Spencer. "What is your best subject Spencer?"

"Science!"

Peter smiled. "Okay, Math it is!"

"Okay, here is your question: What is two times two?"

Peter looked scared.

"Oh damn... I never learned my multiplication tables... Lets see... 20?"

x x x x x x

Brian and Stewie were laughing.

"Yeah that was pretty dumb!" Brian agreed.

"So what are we doing today Dog?"

"Ah man! I was supposed to meet Gillian!"

"Oh? Your still dating that bimbo?"

"Well I've got to have a hobby."

"Well, you could stop dating a loser and start working on that novel!"

"I do work on my novel!"

"Oh yeah? What's it about?"

"Uh..."

"Thought so. So where are we meeting Gillian?"

"I guess you can come. Where going to White Castle."

"Oh, is that that place that looks like a castle and its white?"

Brian stared.

"Seriously?"

"What? Thats not the place?"

"Uh... Of course it is!"

"Well then lets go."

"We still have a while before it's time to meet her. Lets just watch T.V. For a while."

So they both sat on the couch and turned on T.V.

"Good morning I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Diane Simmons. This morning Mayor West seems to be missing. No one can find him. We now go to Ollie Williams with the weather. Ollie?"

"It be hot!"

"Thanks Ollie."

"I wonder where Mayor West is?" Brian said out loud.

"Who knows. That guy is weird. He's a worse Mayor than what Naruto would be, as Hokage."

x x x x x x

"Congratulations Naruto! You've finally became Hokage!"

"BELIEVE IT!"

"Now, we need to give you the paperwork, and get you up to date so you can decide important things."

"Huh? But I just wanna eat my Ramen and say BELIEVE IT all day!"

x x x x x x

"So this is White Castle huh?"

"Yeah, It's a really good place."

They got out of the car and walked in the store. Brian looked around.

"Well it looks like Gillian isn't here yet, But I'll go ahead and get our food."

"Hi welcome to White Castle can I help you?"

"Yeah I'll have 6 Cheeseburgers..."

"What the duce?" Stewie said. "Are you trying to get like the fat man?"

"Shut up they are small!... Sorry about that, He will have 2 cheeseburgers. And we will both have a coke."

"Alright, We'll get that for you!"

While they waited for their food, They noticed the other people in there. Quagmire and Cleveland were in there, And there was a strange man with a trench coat talking to his burgers.

After they received their burgers, Stewie was in shock.

"Why the devil are they so small?" He then lifted up the bun and cheese. "And why are there holes in the burger?"

"The holes are there so they will cook faster. They are small so they won't cost as much."

"Oh wow." Stewie said. "I didn't realize that gas prices were THAT expensive, that you have to make burgers so- you can't spend a few more cents and get a decent sized burger?"

"Man this is worse than that time I took Peter to Taco Bell."

x x x x x x x x x x

"Can I have a cheeseburger?"

"Um... Sir... we don't have cheeseburgers."

"What? What kind of a place doesn't have Cheeseburgers?"

"Taco bell doesn't."

"Thats just... Fine! Brian, you eat. Just give me a coffee."

"Sir... We don't have coffee either."

"What??"

x x x x x x

Stewie finally took a bite, and found out that it was actually pretty good!

"Wow Brian, these are amazing!"

Just then Brian's cell phone went off.

"Gillian? Where are you?"

"I'm at Burger King where you told me to meet you!"

"...No... I said... White Castle."

"Is that that place that looks like a Castle but it's white?"

Just then the man who was talking to his burgers jumped up to the counter and started yelling at the workers.

"Mr. Sandwich told me that you were being mean to them back there!"

Stewie laughed. "This guy is as crazy as that guy from Good Burger."

x x x x x

"Wow! I'm flying with fast food! They are talking to me!"

"Who's talking to you?"

"The burgers!"

"Uh.. they are burgers. They can't talk."

"Uh, No?"

x x x x

"Wait that voice... That sounds like Mayor West!"

Suddenly, he threw off the trench coat, and you could see it was clearly Mayor West. He had a gun.

"Alright, everyone stay where you are or I'll shoot!"

He then turned back to the manager, who was scared to death.

"You! Free all the burgers! Let them go! Stop torturing them!"

Stewie had an idea.

"I say dog, pick me up and throw me at the mayor."

"What are you, crazy? The man has a gun!"

"Just trust me!"

Brian picked up Stewie and threw him at the Mayor. While he was in mid air, he reached in his pocket and pulled out some chloroform and a napkin. He landed on the mayors back and quickly knocked him unconscious.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Giggity Giggity! Stewie's a hero!"

Brian looked at Stewie.

"Um... where did you get that stuff?"

Before Stewie could answer, the manager came out.

"You saved us! Both of you! How can we ever thank you?"

Before Brian could say anything, Stewie spoke up.

"I've always wanted to have my picture on a cup! How about that?"

"Hey that works, We will put you on our large cups!"

-That Night-

Stewie sat in his room with Rupert. "You should have been there Rupert! It was so amazing!"

"Stewie! The party is starting!"

"Oh wow!"

Stewie ran downstairs and saw the fat man, Lois, Chris, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland, all there to celebrate their victory.

"Hey, This is an awesome party!" Stewie said. "But aren't we forgetting a character?"

Chris jumped up from no where. "NOPE! Everyone worth mentioning is here! Except maybe the evil monkey!"

But Chris looked over to the stairs, and saw the monkey pointing at him.

Brian walked over to Lois.

"So, how is your father?"

"He's fine... Thank you Brian, for taking such good care of Stewie today."

Lois kissed the top of Brian's head. After Lois walked away, Brian looked at Stewie.

"I'll be in the basement."

"What for? Can I come with you?"

"NO! It's adult stuff!"

"But your only 7."

"NO!!"

The End

Was there a character left out? Seems like there was someone... OH!! How can I possibly forget, Herbert!

I hope everyone liked it.

I want to point out that every show I made fun of, Are you smarter than a fifth grader, Naruto, Good Burger, I liked those all. I was just poking fun at them.

Please review! If you think I did well I may attempt more Family Guy in the future.


End file.
